


Страшная-престрашная Книга Зла

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Blood and Injury, Gen, Humor, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Season/Series 06, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дон прогуляла школу и порезалась. Спайк оказывает ей первую помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшная-престрашная Книга Зла

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** таймлайн – перед 6 сезоном; упоминаются медицинские манипуляции
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Спайк лежал на кушетке в подвале. Скоро должен был подъехать Харрис, привезти Кроху из школы, и тогда начнется его очередная «вахта». Да, «вахта» звучит лучше, чем «злой вампир, который нянчится с подростком». Хотя если бы не это, Спайк не знал, что бы он делал. Наверное, так и накачивался бы в своем склепе всем спиртным, которое только удастся раздобыть.  
      Потому что все что угодно было лучше, чем безделье. От него в голову лезли мысли и воспоминания. Мысли о Баффи, о том, что ее нет. Этого Спайку хватало и во сне, а если это будет продолжаться круглосуточно, то можно свихнуться.  
      Наверху хлопнула дверь. Слишком рано, слишком…  
      Это Спайк додумывал уже на бегу, перепрыгивая через три ступенька за раз.  
      Дон – а это оказалась она – стояла, согнувшись едва ли не вдвое, посреди кухни и зажимала ногу.  
      – Что случилось? Где Харрис? – Спайк сделал пометку свернуть щенку голову за раздолбайство. – Разве у тебя не должны быть еще уроки?  
      – М-меня отправили домой, – неловко соврала Дон. Именно соврала, потому что Спайк увидел проступающую между ее пальцами кровь, понял, что за запах так яростно пытается отвлечь его от простых, рациональных действий, – и Кроху немедленно отправили бы в больницу, а не домой, с такой-то раной.  
      – Лжешь, – прямо сказал Спайк. – Сбежала с уроков?  
      Все это он говорил, уже сажая Дон на высокий стул и шаря под раковиной в поисках аптечки.  
      Дон нахмурилась, закусила губу…  
      – Да. Рисование. Так скучно. Мы пошли в парк, увидели директора и побежали. Там была заброшенная детская площадка, я напоролась на штырь…  
      Спайк отвел ее руки и сквозь порванную штанину увидел длинный и довольно глубокий порез.  
      – Черт! Я звоню Харрису, пусть везет тебя в больницу. Вот, прижми пока. – Он протянул свернутый кусок бинта.  
      – Только не в больницу! – воскликнула Дон сквозь слезы.  
      – Это почему же?  
      – Как ты не понимаешь! – Дон притиснула окровавленные руки к груди, пачкая футболку. – Это сразу взбудоражит службу опеки! «Почему это девочка-подросток прогуливает уроки и получает травмы? Куда смотрит ее старшая сестра?» – передразнила она гнусавым голосом.  
      – Зажимай порез, я сказал, – Спайк отобрал у Дон бинт и присел перед ней на корточки. – Можем послать его, – он ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, туда, где в углу стоял выключенный Баффи-бот, – пусть оно с опекой общается.  
      – Ты представляешь, что она им наговорит? – Дон закатила глаза. – Да и порез совсем маленький и почти не болит. Мы и сами справимся.  
      – Угу… – Спайк с сомнением посмотрел на неровные края раны и вздохнул, признавая поражение. – Ладно, пойду поищу какой-нибудь медицинский справочник.  
      – А ты разве не знаешь, что делать? – удивилась Дон. – Я думала… тебе же часто достается во время патрулирования.  
      Спайк пожал плечами:  
      – Вряд ли тебе подойдет рецепт «выпей побольше крови и полежи, пока само не пройдет». Сиди, я сейчас вернусь.  
      Однако ни в комнате ведьм, ни среди наваленных в гостиной книг ничего полезного не нашлось.  
      – «Как приручить дракона», «Конец света: пособие для начинающих», «Страшная-престрашная Книга Зла», – бормотал Спайк, с досадой отбрасывая все вышеперечисленное. – Не то, все не то.  
      Он сдался, когда из очередной отброшенной книги вылез рогатый зеленый демон с длиннющей шерстью.  
      – Как-нибудь сообразим сами, – повысив голос, возвестил он Дон, когда угомонил наконец демона – в гостиной при этом стало как-то особенно… неубрано.  
      – Я нашла! – крикнула в ответ из кухни Дон. – Вот! – она помахала перед носом вбежавшего Спайка тоненькой брошюрой. – Она стояла на маминой полке с кулинарными книгами.  
      – Отлично. – Спайк быстро долистал до нужной страницы. – Так. Очистить рану, остановить кровь, обработать антисептиком от воспаления, свести края и плотно, но не туго забинтовать. Желательно использовать бинт, а не пластырь. Да пара пустяков. Кроха, как там с кровью?  
      – Почти не идет, – отозвалась та, приподняв бинт.  
      – Вот и отлично.  
      С промывкой пореза Дон справилась сама – после того как Спайк донес ее до ванной. Потом он минут десять нервно ходил туда-сюда снаружи, прислушиваясь к доносящимся изнутри шипению и ругательствам, которых девочкам в возрасте Крохи знать не положено.  
      Вот с обработкой вышла накладка. Стоило Спайку смочить бинт найденным в аптечке раствором и шлепнуть на порез, как Дон с криком взвилась чуть ли не к потолку, из раны снова потекла кровь, а Спайк обнаружил себя сидящим на полу рядом с ботом. Ребра ощутимо побаливали – видимо, туда Дон угодила пяткой во время своего внезапного пируэта.  
      – Что тут происходит? – удивленно спросила Тара, вошедшая в кухню через заднюю дверь. – Ой, Дон, ты поранилась!  
      – Угу, и мы устроили травмопункт на дому, – мрачно отозвался Спайк, воздевая себя на ноги.  
      – И Спайк решил прижечь рану – наверное, вспомнил, как это делалось в его время, – кривясь, прошипела Дон.  
      – Эй, я действовал по инструкции!  
      – Так. – Тара скрылась в гостиной и через минуту вернулась с уже знакомой Спайку «Страшной-престрашной Книгой Зла». – Сейчас я все исправлю.  
      – А ты уверена, что это правильная книга? – с сомнением спросила Дон, глядя на обложку.  
      – Уверена. Автор просто был большим шутником. Это обыкновенная книга лечебных заклинаний, и лучше тебе не знать, как он назвал травник. – Тара открыла книгу, полистала, потом пошептала что-то над порезом, и тот на глазах затянулся, оставив едва заметный белый шрам. – Ну вот и все. А теперь было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь, – Тара выразительно посмотрела на Спайка, – помог мне убрать беспорядок в гостиной.  
      – Угу, – немного виновато ответил тот, все еще держась рукой за грудь.  
      – И спасибо, что помог Дон, – улыбнулась Тара, проходя мимо.  
      – Так я же ничего не сделал!  
      – Ты старался. – Тара похлопала Спайка по груди. – Ты старался.  
      Он уже хотел было возмутиться таким пренебрежением к его ноющим ребрам, когда вдруг понял, что они больше не болят.  
      Когда Спайк вслед за Тарой направился в гостиную, на его губах играла столь редкая в последнее время улыбка.


End file.
